


Wrapped with love

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Austrian GP 2016, Birthday Presents, Fluff and Angst, Gift Giving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimi gives Sebastian a birthday present. A little drabbled based on Formula Santander's livestream this morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped with love

**Author's Note:**

> So this morning Kimi did a livestream and he had to wrap a present in 60 seconds, he was atrocious at it and I just had to write a drabble on it. XD

Kimi gives him the present when they're standing on the hotel balcony watching the sunset after the Austrian GP.

"Here" Kimi says in a small voice, handing Sebastian the red parcel "it's not much I know and today has been awful, but it might cheer you up"

Sebastian takes the parcel from him, a small smile lighting up his face when he sees how badly wrapped it is. One end is left wide open, the other is all crumpled and shoved untidily to the sides. Cellotape is wrapped haphazardly around it, with piles circling the middle of the paper.

"Still don't know how to wrap huh?" Sebastian asks teasingly, nudging Kimi's side "I thought having Robin would have helped you learn"

Kimi shrugs "Minttu usually wraps his presents. She says my wrapping skills need work"

Sebastian huffs out a laugh and begins tackling the paper. When he gets the paper completely off and sees what Kimi has bought him, he can't help but contain his laughter.

Because Kimi has only gone and gotten him a custom-made model of his Ferrari with two plastic seagulls beside it.

"Like it?" Kimi asks with a small smile "I think it's become your legacy"

"I love it!" Sebastian says with a grin, holding the model close to him, a wide grin on his face. It's the first time he's smiled since he crashed during the race.

"I'm glad" Kimi says, pleased to see Sebastian smiling.

"Thank you" Sebastian tells Kimi softly, his finger tracing the shape of one of the seagulls.

"It's nothing, I'm just happy you're smiling" Kimi says, shrugging again. He feels slightly awkward now, looking at Sebastian who is looking at him like he hung the moon.

It's then that Sebastian pulls Kimi into a bone crushing hug. Kimi is startled at first, but then hesitantly hugs him back.

When Sebastian pulls back, he looks almost shy "sorry...I know you don't like hugs it's just..." he takes a deep breath and says "I'm always happy around you"

The weight of the words mean a hell of a lot more then what is being spoken, Kimi knows this. But he just cannot bring himself to think of it that way. Not now. Not when he doesn't have a chance. He's going to be married soon.

So Kimi just shrugs and smiles weakly "I'm glad"

To see the light die from Sebastian's eyes is almost heart-breaking, but Sebastian quickly recovers and gives him a sad smile in return.

And together they both turn back to the view on the balcony. The bright pink scattered across the sky as the sun set in front of them, and with it all hopes of something more.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> NO IDEA WHY IT TURNED OUT SO SAD :C  
> Please comment/Kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
